


Ten Minutes

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes. Dirk left his boyfriend and his brother alone for ten minutes whilst he went to get some snacks. Ten fucking minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childishPoultrylord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishPoultrylord/gifts).



> Another tumblr prompt, again from Rockpapertheodore.

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK, and you are feeling slightly nervous. Your boyfriend, DIRK STRIDER, left to the corner store to pick up some snacks and treats, so that you and his brother, DAVE, could bond and hopefully get along. Dave's first action was to slide onto the Couch, uncomfortably close. “So... how long have you and bro been dating?” He's leaning into your STRONG shoulder, and you can feel a fresh sheen of sweat making it's way down your muscles.

 

“Well, uh, it's only been, a month,” He's leaning in a little too close for comfort. Make that 'far' too close for comfort. “Mmhmm. You have... very nice muscles, dude. Do you work out a lot?” You can't help but let your chest swell with that. You take great pride in your STRENGTH, and spend a good deal of time ensuring your BULGING MUSCULAR FRAME remains as such – BULGING AND MUSCULAR. “Of course!” You flex your biceps. He makes an 'Ooooh' sound, properly awed and impressed. “It is no secret that hard work and dedication are the foundation to being STRONG!” That's kind of a half lie actually. You were always strong and bulkier than your peers, but actually working out only enhanced that latent predisposition. “Do you mind if I feel them?” You grin at him, flexing your muscles again for good measure.

 

“It is only natural to want to experience them for yourself!” So he did. He ran his hands all along your arms and shoulders, rubbing and squeezing gently and then harder. Your tensed flesh did not yield to any amount of pressure however. Then his hand was sliding up your shirt. You could feel the small blush building on your cheeks and the fresh sheen of sweat, but he seemed so intent and focused you didn't say anything. He slid his palm across your stomach, running along the ridges, and placed it squarely over your left pectoral. You hadn't realised that his other hand was currently trailing down your side and was now-okay, that is not a muscle.

 

You opened your mouth to protest that maybe his hand shouldn't be down your pants but he seemed to have expected this because he simply covered yours with his and... oh. His hands and his tongue were both moving, and your mind just kind of blanks and your eyes close because why bother keeping them open. You think he's grinning against your mouth and you'd care more except his thumb was rubbing circles along your chest and you weren't moaning. Definitely not. He breaks the kiss apart, a thin trail of saliva the only thing connecting his mouth to yours for now, and he gives you a satisfied smirk. Okay, _now_ you were going to tell him to st-oh. _Oh_. Okay. Maybe you could wait until he wasn't licking your neck. Yeah.

 

Both hands were working to pull your pants down now, presumably for better access and that was okay. You could deal with that. “Ngh...” That wasn't a hand on your length. In fact, if you had to guess, it was probably Dave's. You weren't going to complain though, not when he started grinding down on you slowly, that painfully delicious friction sending shivers through your body.

 

There is the sound of plastic bags full of goodies hitting the floor and that probably isn't a good sign.

 

* * *

 

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and you cannot believe this.

 

Approximately anywhere from seven to ten minutes ago, you left your brother, DAVE STRIDER, and your boyfriend, EQUIUS ZAHHAK, alone together whilst you went down to pick up some snacks. You had done this in the belief, that the two of them would get along just fine.

 

This is probably the first and only time you'd like to have been proved wrong. You had brought several packets of doritos, and a bottle of strawberry milk (Equius liked milk over soda, and Strawberry was the most ironic flavour possible). When you walked through the room, you had no time to appreciate the delicious irony of the standard dramatic fare of dropping your bags on the ground when you gazed upon what you came across.

 

You aren't sure who to be madder at. You're mad at both, definitely, but on one hand, Equius is _your_ boyfriend and you _know_ he has the STRENGTH to prevent Dave from doing anything he didn't want him to do. On the other hand, Dave was your brother, and quite frankly, you are going _to kill the bastard_ , sibling or not.


End file.
